ACKOMPNY
by Gaaraluvababe
Summary: ACKOMPNY stands for Akatsuki Captures One of Konoha's Most Prized Ninja, you! title really speaks for itself. its a romance between you, the reader, and Itachi. YOUxItachi
1. intro

Sorry fellow fans of my stories

Sorry fellow fans of my stories. I know its been awhile since I did something but I will be starting up on the TobixSakura story again along with this now new story. Please enjoy.

Akatsuki Captures Konoha's One of Most Prized Ninja,

You

BY GAARALUVABABE

Once upon at time…

Was a dark stormy night in konoha and everyone was asleep except on certain kunoichi.

In the deep dept of the forest of death, you can be seen training while the rain pours down on you. You do some basic training (jujitsu, ninjitsu, taijistu) and then practice on your ability to manipulate water a free will, water was your element.

During your training you feel chakra right behind you but then it goes away. You pretend not to notice to confuse the enemy but are still alert. You also noticed how high the person's chakra level was and realized the person spying on you must be at least A ranked or S classed ninja. You feel the presence behind you again, you turn and the presence is gone. You turn again and come face to face with sharigan eyes and you damn the person before passing out and falling to the ground ungracefully I might add.

**Back in konoha- morning**

Naruto woke up early, got dressed, and headed out to your place. He wanted to take you out to ramen for breakfast. In his mid journey to your house he got stopped by an Anbu.

"Naruto you are needed in Tsunade's office right now." He said and disappeared. Naruto sighed and ran off to the Hokage tower.

Naruto walked into the office to see Tsunade looking angry and sad. "What's going on?" Naruto said walking over to her. She looked Naruto straight in the eye intensely before sighing and saying "well, (y/n)-san has been kidnapped" Naruto looked shocked and angry, he stared off in space "your going to let me get her back, right?" he looked sad; you were like a little sister to him. "I'm sorry Naruto but no, Akatsuki was spotted in her training grounds and we're pretty sure they're the ones that took her or the ones she went with if she did leave but either way we're not letting you go in risk of loosing two valuable ninjas, so no you can't go." Tsunade said as sympathetic as she could while still being professional, she knew how close you and him were, everyone knew. "Fine!" Naruto said angrily walking out of the office and out of the building.

As soon as he walked out of the building he sees Sakura and Kakashi talking and Kakashi waved Naruto over. Naruto walks over still angry from the earlier discussion; Sakura was the first to notice his behavior…

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura said putting her hand on his shoulder concerned. He brushed her hand on his shoulder and sat on the near by bench looking down to hide his rage "Akatsuki kidnapped (y/n) - chan and I'm not allowed to go and find her. Kakashi stopped in mid turning of the page of the book, Sakura's eyes widened as she said "Oh no…"

Next chapter next week or sooner if I'm in a good mood, ;)


	2. becoming a member of akatsuki

Well I had nothing better to do so I decided to update

Well I had nothing better to do so I decided to update. I want to let the readers know the story is written out it just needs to be reviewed and uploaded and I'm in the process of working on the sequel and my other story, please enjoy.

Akatsuki Captures Konoha's One of Most Prized Ninja,

You

BY GAARALUVABABE

You woke to complete darkness but realized you were sitting in a chair. You tried to touch your face but your hands were tied behind your back, you tried to stand up but your ankles were tied together, and when you turned you head something tickled your face and you realized it must not be dark but you were blind folded. You sigh…

"Damnit…." You say out loud thinking you're alone.

"well good morning to you too" said a deep masculine voice that seemed to be right in front of you but surrounding you all at the same time.

"Who are you? Why am I here? You said in a demanding voice. The deep voice laughed and you creased your eyebrow,

"You wanna know who I am?" you nodded your head yes.

"Well my name is Pein, you will either address me as Pein-sama or leader; I am the leader of Akatsuki. Your eyes widened in shock (not like anyone could see them because you were blindfolded), you were confused "what would someone like you want with someone like me?" you asked still in shock.

"We're going to use you to lure the kyuubi kid here an in the mean you will be working as an official member of Akatsuki" Pein said without a stutter or a pause in his speech but you paused for a moment only to think about the situation. "Wait! What makes you so sure he'll come?" you said wondering just how good they actually were. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice as spoke " we did a bit of research on a couple things, let's just say we know just how close you two are…". You said nothing but had an itch on your foot so you tried to scratch it but rubbing your feet together but to the all mighty Pein he thought you were trying to get your feet out of the tie "your hands and feet are tied with chakra string" he said with that smirk voice again. When he said that you said in your head "yeah like I didn't know that, Einstein" and you rolled your eyes.

"So do you accept…or die?" Pein said as normal as if he was asking "how was your day?" You thought about the matter, either die or Naruto still might come, or live and have to betray Naruto only to be killed along with Naruto maybe?? You still had to keep a promise to him (I will not tell the readers what the promise is yet) so you decided….

"I accept" you said and felt the chakra strings disintegrate and you untied the blindfold on your face. You blinked your eyes to adjust to the light and you see Pein leaning up on the door and said "welcome to Akatsuki" before leaving the room.

On the bed you saw a black tank top, black shorts (short shorts), an Akatsuki cloak, and a note on top of it all. You walked over and picked up the note and it read:

_**!!Welcome to Akatsuki!!**_

_**You have a dresser and closet full of clothes that are made just for you. The only time you have to wear the cloak is outside of Akatsuki's base, enjoy!! **_

_**Pein-sama**_

You lifted the cloak and saw it only had one button on it making it open at the top and bottom so it looks very fitting on you. You picked up the clothes, got dressed and headed out the room is search of food, which you longed for right now.

Next chapter coming up very soon!


	3. your trip to the lovely kitchen

Akatsuki Captures Konoha's One of Most Prized Ninja,

sorry this chapter took a little long i kind of forgot about it trying to work on my other story but here it is! ENJOY!!

Akatsuki Captures Konoha's One of Most Prized Ninja,

You

BY GAARALUVABABE

You walk out the door of your supposedly new room only to collide with a body. You look up to see a girl, no wait, a guy with long blond hair put up in a ponytail, just like Ino's and he's smirking at you. It's a long silence of him staring at you and smirking and you looking at him like what's his deal.

"Hi!" he said all of a sudden.

"Hello…" you said slowly still wandering if he was ok or not. His smirk grew even bigger.

"I'm Diedara, so are you kisame's temporary replacement, yeah?" he said helping you up and you were think "so that's why they wanted me"

"I guess I am…..I'm (y/n), who's Kisame?" you asked a little confused.

"Oh, he's just another valuable member in this organization just like rest of us, un. He got injured pretty badly when he and Itachi went on a mission to sound…" He started walking down the hall, you following, "that's why we hired you to be his replacement for the time being because while we are waiting for the kyuubi we're still going to be going on missions." He said the last part a little dull like he wished they didn't have so many missions. You nodded your head so he knew you understood what he just explained and realization hit you.

"Wait! That means I'm going to be partners with Itachi?" you said really hoping he said….

"Yes…"

No, you really didn't like Itachi. Infract you hated him, and not just him but both the Uchiha brothers. You hated Itachi for killing his entire family and making Sasuke the way he is. You hated Sasuke for actually leaving the village in search of more power and abandoning everyone one that loved him to do so (Sakura, Naruto, & you). They both were shameless, not one ounce of guilt at all, and you hated them for that.

Surprisingly and luckily to you Diedara led you to the kitchen, exactly what you needed. You saw a silver headed guy, with no shirt on, eating frosted flakes, and another guy with red hair that wore a shirt that had Stewie from family guy on it and it said "you wanna a piece of me?" and he ate a stack of pancakes which was almost gone. They were in deep conversation about immortality until they noticed your presence. They both stared at you, the red head's face emotionless and the silver head's face looking like he was about to pounce on you and rip off your clothes.

"Damn Diedara! I didn't know you actually got girls, wait, did you actually get her or kidnap her?" the silver headed guy saying with a smirk on his face just waiting for Diedara to snap which he did.

"I DIDN'T KIDNAP HER, ITACHI DID YOU IDIOT HIDAN, YEAH!!" he said glaring at a dumbfounded Hidan who just simply said "oh"

Realization hit you again; Itachi was the one that kidnapped you? Its all coming back to you now, the last think you saw was the mangekyou sharigan and that's what made you pass out. Now you really hated him. You see that Diedara has walked over and sat at the table with the other too so you walk over too and sit across from Hidan who immediately started staring at your cleavage as soon as you sat down. When you saw what he was staring at you rolled your eyes and got up to get some fruit that was on the counter.

"Hey woman?" you turned around to see the red head looking at you. "What's your name?"

You looked into his eyes before responding "my name's (y/n), I'm kisame's replacement"

He stared back into your eyes and nodded "I'm Sasori and this is…"

"I'm Hidan!" he said trying to get your attention his self.

The rest of breakfast was filled with Sasori talking to Diedara about missions and art and Hidan hitting on you and asking you a whole bunch of questions.

Since you were a slow eater the guys got done, said their "Cya around" s and left. When you got done you took all the dishes, put them in the sink and started washing them just to do something. You finished the dishes and surprisingly didn't notice someone walk in because you were too preoccupied with washing the dishes so when you turn around your surprised , but doesn't show it, to come face to face with the one and only, Itachi (he's actually about a foot taller than you so you have to look up at him). Both of your faces are blank and neither of you move. You both just stare into each others eyes wondering what the other is thinking.

"Here…" Itachi said shoving a bowl in your hand that looked at if cereal was just in it, it was his bowl. "Thanks I guess" you said trying so hard not to slap him. He grunted after you thanked him instead of saying your welcome, turned away and left. You sighed; this was going to be one long however you were going to be there. You were starting to miss your friends in konoha.

HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, NEXT ONE COMING NEXT WEEK!! or sooner if i have time! please leave a review!


	4. home sick

sorry! i know it took forever for me to update. ill be sure to update more often. :) enjoy!

Akatsuki Captures Konoha's One of Most Prized Ninja,

You

BY GAARALUVABABE

Recap: _"Here…" Itachi said shoving a bowl in your hand that looked at if cereal was just in it, it was his bowl. "Thanks I guess" you said trying so hard not to slap him. He grunted after you thanked him instead of saying your welcome, turned away and left. You sighed; this was going to be one long however you were going to be there. You were starting to miss your friends in konoha._

Chapter 4

You started to think about all your friends in konoha….

Neji was kind of like your silent friend. He didn't say much but when he did he always said something that made you think. I think he's very wise but he doesn't like me to say that. He says it makes him sound old.

Tenten was a tomboy if I've ever seen one. She didn't like being to girly. She's a great friend though. You remember one time when this guy was trying to buy you a drink and kept trying and wouldn't leave you alone she actually threatened him with a kunai to his throat and he peed in his pants.

Lee was the most youthful ball of sunshine ever. He was like the over protective, over dramatic, caring brother you never had. He always knew what to say even if it was stupid.

Choji was your eating buddy. you'd go to buffet and see who could eat the most but since you much smaller than he was you couldn't even barely finish your bowl/plate and would fall asleep from being full. You know you could never win but you like challenging Choji and spending time with him.

Ino could fill you in on anything. That's the only way you had updates to everything because you'd usually be away on mission if not just walking around the forest. Ino was a good friend also even though she could really spill her mouth.

Shikamaru was the most relaxed person you'd ever met. You watched clouds and played shogi with him in your free time. I don't think there was anyone you'd met that was as relaxed as he was but a little of him died when his sensei died.

Sakura was totally like a sister to you. You told each other everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! There was nothing you could hide from her and nothing she could hide from you. If she cried, you cried, if she laughed, you laughed. That's why when Sasuke left you were angry that he had hurt her and that had hurt you. He was still going to pay.

Kakashi & Jiraiya was the perverted duo. Where Jiraiya wrote out disgusting porn, Kakashi would read them and had Jiraiya whole collection. You've never seen such two horny old men.

Hinata was like a little bunny rabbit, cute, shy, and didn't like danger. She was cool to talk to and sometimes worried you when she would stutter a lot. You're still trying to help her with that.

Kiba was your party pal. Not only did he know how to throw a party but he was the party animal…literally. He definitely knew how to get girls but he would still flirt with me which usually ends up with him punched in the face. He's a calm collected good guy though…when he wants to be.

Shino was quiet and real. He never beat around the bush when he was around. If he wanted to say something he'd say it but that was only around me. When we hang out with the other guys he hardly says a word. Maybe he feels no need to when around the others.

And finally Naruto; Naruto's been watching your back ever since you guys were little. You and Naruto were siblings that didn't like to be apart. You were a lot alike; you both had no parents, fun to be around, could change lives, get through to anybody, and both had biju. Naruto had the nine tailed fox and you had the six armed mermaid. Naruto biju could destroy while your biju could heal but both could kill. Seeing as you both had jinchuriki you treated the same when you were little but Naruto was treated worse seeing as his was more powerful but stuck together through it all. You both were playful and would make fun of each other like you would make fun of his whiskers and he would make fun of your long (some weird color) hair. You were also shorted then him but only by 11 inches…yes you counted and argued over it.

Oh how you missed them all so much, especially Naruto. You almost cried then and there in the kitchen. You decided to wash Itachi's bowl or let someone else get to it. You meant to walk out of the kitchen and head left but when you did, for the 3rd time (1st Diedara & 2nd Itachi), you bump into someone and this time you fall on your butt.

"Are you alright?" said a smooth caring voice but before you could respond a darker more raspy voice said,

"Who cares? Let's eat her!"

Your eyes widened and when you looked up you expected to see two people but only saw one and you weren't even sure if it was a person. It looked like a venus fly trap surrounded his head. You were so close to screaming but you were a better ninja than that so you just stared at the guy but not wide eyed anymore. There was a long silence before you decided to say something.

"….hi..."

"Who are you women?" said the dark raspy voice but it came from the plant guy. You chose to answer before he ate you out of anger.

"Um, my name's (stutter y/n). I'm suppose to be kisame's replacement so please don't eat me!" you said pleadingly and standing and backing away a little.

don't worry folks! nothing bad is going to happen to you, i just really needed to put something up as soon as possible. i hope you enjoyed. more will be coming in the next chapter. please leave a review!!


	5. the plant guy, the flirt, the masks guys

Akatsuki Captures Konaha's One of Most Prized Ninja,

You!

By Gaaraluvababe

_Recap_

"Are you alright?" said a smooth caring voice but before you could respond a darker more raspy voice said,

"Who cares? Let's eat her!"

Your eyes widened and when you looked up you expected to see two people but only saw one and you weren't even sure if it was a person. It looked like a Venus fly trap surrounded his head. You were so close to screaming but you were a better ninja than that so you just stared at the guy but not wide eyed anymore. There was a long silence before you decided to say something.

"….hi..."

"Who are you women?" said the dark raspy voice but it came from the plant guy. You chose to answer before he ate you out of anger.

"Um, my name's (stutter y/n), I'm suppose to be Kisame's replacement so please don't eat me!" you said pleadingly and standing and backing away a little.

_Continue _

A smooth nice voice came from the plant looking man, "Don't worry he says that to everyone" you started looking around confused, who's he? As if he read her mind he spoke up, "me, my other half…" it took a minute to process what the man had just said. His other half? Like a slip personality?

"You have a split personality?"

The nicer voice said, "I guess in a way" and the darker voice said, "not exactly but yeah…."

With that the plant guy continued his walk down the hall, on his way.

That was interesting? That plant guy sure did creep you out. Wait, it's rude to call people names. What was his name again? Oh yeah! He didn't tell me!

"Wait! What's your name?"

He turned towards me slowly and both voices said, "……..Zetsu…" he left and you went the opposite way of him to go to your room.

You approach the door to your room when all of a sudden the door to the room next to yours lies open and Itachi walks out. He doesn't even acknowledge your presence and just continues going on his way. Then the door across from your room opens up and Diedara walks out smiling brightly at you. He just kept staring at your smiling and soon after awhile it started to make you feel uncomfortable.

"What?" you asked a little annoyed.

"You wanna watch a movie with me?" he said taking a step closer to you but arms length away. He never stopped smiling at you not once.

"Ummm…sure! I guess?" you felt very weird about this guy so you had to be really cautious because just by looking at him you could tell he was a big flirt and probably wanted to get in your pants more than anything.

He led you to the living room and he put a movie in as you took and sit at the end of the couch. Once the movie started playing Diedara turned towards you and smiled again then he jumped on the couch, lie down and put his head in your lap.

"What are you doing?" you said about to push him off of you until you made eye contact with him. He had a look that seemed to say he means no harm and so you decided to not push him off and let his head lay there. You started watching the movie (movie of your choice) and midway into the movie Diedara told you to play in his hair.

"Huh?"

"Take my hair out and play in it…" he didn't bother to put a please unless she refused.

You hesitated wondering what kind of game he was trying to play and then when you couldn't come up with any reasonable answer you carefully took his hair out of the ponytail it was in and when it fell to his face you saw just how gorgeously feminine he looked. You started playing in his hair just because you were told and then stopped but once you started watching the movie, you unconsciously started playing in his hair again. You couldn't help it you guess, his hair was extremely soft.

Once the movie was over, he head remained on your lap.

"Umm…Diedara? The movies over…you can get up now!" you said a little nervous for some reason.

"What if I don't want to get up? What if I want to stay here a little longer" he sounded dangerous but you knew he was testing you, to see if he could make you his little slave with ease. A vain popped in your forehead as you resisted the urge to punch him in the face but instead you pushed him over and stood up.

"Well too bad!" you heard him whining as you closed your eyes to calm down. Then when you turned you saw two guys with masks, one had on a mask that covered his whole face except a whole in the area where his eye would be and it swirled the color black and orange. The other guy didn't really have a mask but a scarf like Kakashi. From behind you, you hear Diedara groan in anger and then stomps away which made you giggled at his behavior.

"Sempai makes all the girls he likes to play in his hair. I guess that his weird fetish" the swirly masked guy said.

"TOBI I'M A KILL YOU" you all heard from a distance.

The swirly masked guy snickered, "sempai must be mad now, hehe. Tobi is Tobi! What is beautiful ladies name?"

You blushed! You knew this guy was just being kind but no one had ever really complimented you about your looks…well no at least to your face, seeing as everyone was scared of you.

"(y/n), my name is (y/n), I'm…"

"Kisame's replacement…well temporary replacement and then official member" the other guy said, "my name Kakuzu and the first time you go over board with our cash I'm going to kill you."

You sweat dropped, was he really serious? "(y/n), you should start training now" you turned around to see who had said and saw that it was Pein.

"Yes Pein-sama"

He led you to the training ground and it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, you almost forgot that this was a place the Akatsuki seemed to call home. For assassins they sure were not as crazy in the head as you expected but you guess it's probably different on the battle field.

There were cherry blossoms everywhere and the wind blew which made petals fall everywhere and the scent floated in the air. There was a pond with Koi that had a little water fountain. As you looked at the Koi you made a joke in your head saying that, that was Kisame's only friends. You heard the door shut and realized that Pein had left and you were all alone so you figured you should get started on training.

You practice some Taijustsu, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, and your chakra control. You decided not to use your jinchuriki seeing as you only use it in real battle. You start doing some target practice and notice another presence but you pretend not to notice. You do a flip and a kunai flies right at you. You catch it in mid-flip and land perfectly and scan your surroundings.

"Your pretty good" you hear a voice say and it sounded almost as if it was right in your ear. You stand tall waiting for the guy to show himself and before you know it Itachi appears right in front of you. He had a blank face but you knew he was smirking inside.

"Let's spar" he says in a tone that was obviously not asking. What in the world is he thinking?

so sorry it took so long. my life's been real crazy but here it is! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	6. Rivalry

sorry it took so long. here it is. im rushing so here you go?

_Recap _

_You start doing some target practice and notice another presence but you pretend not to notice. You do a flip and a kunai flies right at you. You catch it in mid-flip and land perfectly and scan your surroundings._

_"Your pretty good" you hear a voice say and it sounded almost as if it was right in your ear. You stand tall waiting for the guy to show himself and before you know it Itachi appears right in front of you. He had a blank face but you knew he was smirking inside._

_"Let's spar," he says in a tone that was obviously not asking. What in the world is he thinking?_

You flip back before he strikes you. When you land you make a quick side step and then try to kick his side. You weren't trying to hit him; you were just stalling so you could come up with a plan. You watched his technique and made a quick note of his eyes without looking at them. You bet he was just waiting to use that mangekyo on you the second he could catch your glance. You decided to use this to your advantage. You let Itachi strike you in the stomach and it sends you flying back into the woods where you quickly make a clone and then hid in the shadows. Itachi goes after what he thinks is you and begins fighting it. He spins the clone around to face him and uses his mangekyo on it. He smirks as your clone falls to the ground in agony. While he continues playing mind games with your clone, the real you mask your chakra and lines up directly behind Itachi before you lung for him. He turns around at the last second, which you expected, as your hand fly up to his temples and press hard while sending chakra to his brain. You quickly get out of the way as Itachi tries to stab you and when he turns around you have appeared on the other side of the field. Itachi glares at you with his onyx eyes confused and pissed. He tried to reactivate his sharingan but it doesn't work.

"What the hell did you do?" he whispers to himself and sensing his confusion you smirked. You disappear only to reappear behind as you whisper in his ear, _"they don't call me the best for nothing." _Itachi makes hands signs to perform his fire ball jutsu while at the same time you use your chakra to gather the moisture in the air into a ball before you make a thick wall of ice, prevent the fire from getting to you and giving you enough time to get out of range. You then make several clones and all of them except you attack Itachi with ice swords. While the clones fight him you wait for your opportunity before you come up behind him, kicks him behind the knees so he falls to the ground, and you hold an ice sword to his neck smirking while he glared at you. He continues to glare at you so you press your sword harder against his neck and a trickle of blood begins to fall from where the sword is but before you can do anymore a voice shouts, " you two! That's enough! Come inside right now."

You both looked to the door to see Pein looking impressed, amused, all while at the same time calm. Itachi goes to his room more pissed than he's ever been. You realize its dark out so you go to your room too. As soon as you got close enough to your room you plopped down on the bed and sigh. Even though you seemed cocky, that was the most tiring day of your life. It didn't take you long to drift off to sleep. Itachi on the other hand was having a very hard time.

Itachi's POV

"How the hell did that little girl beat me?" I paced the room as I tried to think of what technique she could have possibly I used to defeat me.

"I know there's a technique to turn the opponents sharingan off but that person can usually reactivate it. She must have used something of her own. Is she really that powerful? How could someone that tiny be that underestimated? She didn't just get lucky, I could see it in her eyes, she had planned everything. She even knew what I was going to do." I lay in bed and thought for hours, replaying what happened. Where had I gone wrong?

Two Weeks (y/n) POV

Me and Itachi's rivalry between each other had grown stronger than ever. We would spar against each other, Itachi would win some and I would win some. Other times things would get out of hand and someone would just stop the fight completely. Today you had a mission to deliver a scroll to the hokage in the village hidden in the mist and your partner had to be, yes you guessed it, Itachi.


End file.
